


Sweet Tender Kisses

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Het, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Neck Kissing, Ogres, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker like kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tender Kisses

Bloodshed liked it whenever he and Thornstriker were alone together. Because she was incredibly shy (which made her incredibly cute), she didn't like doing anything too intimate in public. She would always get so embarrassed and she would turn as red as a rose. And since he did not want to overstep his bounds and make her uncomfortable, he respected her wishes and didn't do anything to her when people were around. She wasn't an ogre like him, so of course she wouldn't want to do anything in front of others.

But when they were alone and there wasn't anyone around, it was a completely different story.

He preferred being alone with her when they were outside in the gardens or anywhere in the sun. While it was easier to just pull her into a dark room and spend time alone there, he liked seeing her in the light. She was so beautiful and she practically glowed when the sun rays brushed against her skin...

And he could see her blushing face better in the light whenever they kissed.

It was strange. Normally, when he was with women, he preferred pounding them into the nearest surface. He had never been one for romance or courtship or anything like that. But with Thornstriker... He couldn't do what he did with other women to her. It would just be... wrong.

The little elf was too pure for that. Too innocent and sweet and he didn't want to dirty her like that. No, Thornstriker deserved much more than being treated like some random whore. Besides, he found himself enjoying simply holding her and kissing her. She was so soft and warm... And the cute little moans she made excited him in ways he didn't think were possible.

They were currently out in the garden, the lady-in-waiting sitting on his lap. His arms were wrapped firmly around her petite figure, her hands grasping at his shoulders as their lips were pressed together, their tongues intertwine. He was still teaching her how to kiss, but luckily she was a quick learner and gradually grew better at it. But she was still timid about the whole thing and her kisses were still hesitant since she was holding back a lot.

Not that he minded. He thought it was adorable and just so like her... It made him hold her tighter, the young woman moaning and blushing hard as the kiss deepened.

Thornstriker's tongue would reach into his to wander his mouth a bit, but she never took it further than that. No, she wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't blame her... getting tongues too involved just led to a sloppy mess that you either had to push her head back to go for the throat or pound harder into her to get her to pull back to scream.

None of those were an option for him. Not for her.  Not for Thornstriker.  No, he wasn't like those other men. And she wasn't like those women whose faces or names he couldn't remember. 

Sure enough, she pulled her tongue back, inviting his to softly enter hers to keep the kiss going.

It eventually ended as Thornstriker pulled back, panting loudly with her cheeks tinted red.  "Hah~ B-Bloodshed..."

"Yeah?" He wasn't sure, but there may or may not have been a tint of red on his cheeks.

"C-Could you..." She turned away, her tint getting redder.

"Is something wrong, Thornstriker?"

"I... I want you... to kiss me."

"I can do that-"

"B-But-!" She pulled her head back only to blush harder when she gripped his shoulders tighter, "C-Could you kiss me... l-like the king does?"

That gave Bloodshed some pause when he leaned back to look at her.  "Like... Wait, what do you mean like how King Megatron... kisses?"

Now her entire face was red.  Primus, she was getting quite flustered over such a simple... wait, what was he thinking?  This was his dear Thornstriker.  She had been so pure and innocent before giving him her naivety, the sight of her Queen with her husband probably made her beet red.

He wondered how flustered she would get if she walked in on the King taking his Queen over a table or against a wall. Though knowing Megatron, it had probably already happened.

"Do you... want me to kiss your neck? Just like King Megatron kisses Queen Eclipse?"

She nodded slowly, but didn't turn to look him in the eye.

A simple enough request.  And it wasn't that difficult to fulfill.  Besides, it might lead to better things.  They had only been doing simple kissing on the lips and her face. If he could allow her to grow more comfortable with his lips on her neck...

Well, baby steps.  Thornstriker would work things out on her terms.

He kissed her cheek, making the elf shiver hard against him. She was probably nervous about this, even though it would only be her neck. Primus, just how innocent could she be? No wonder her brother, as annoying as he was, worried about her so much...

But he pushed the thought from his mind. Thornstriker wanted him to kiss her in other places and he would do as asked. He would just have to be slow about this... Hopefully he wouldn't get too excited and go any further with his kisses. Or anywhere lower than her neck.

"Bl-Bloodshed..."

He planted a soft kiss to her lips, drawing a soft whimper from her lips. The nervousness made it even more adorable, especially when he felt her hands tighten around his shoulders a bit. He thought about kissing her a bit more, but he didn't want to make her too anxious from the waiting. With one last peck to the plump pink lips, he slowly placed a trail of kisses from the side of her mouth, down her jaw line, before moving to the side of her neck.

This was so chaste compared to the things he had done with other women. It was simple and sweet, but Thornstriker was acting as if he were going to undress her and touch her breasts. How did she get to be so... innocent? He knew elves were more reserved when it came to sex, but even the Elf Queen hadn't looked this nervous when Megatron was kissing her neck. 

Oh well, it wasn't a bad thing in the slightest.

"Ngh..."

His lips latched around the skin on the side of her neck. Thornstriker's breath hitched and her fingers twitched a bit, encouraging the Captain of the Guard to plant soft kisses around the area. Soft gasps and delicate mewls escaped past her lips. At least she was enjoying herself...

Feeling a little bolder, he startled to suckle at the sweet skin, holding her closer to his chest.

"Ah...! Bl-Blood-aaahh...."

He found himself getting a bit loss in the kisses. Primus, he didn't even realize he was leaving her hickeys. His lips just danced around her neck, kissing and suckling whenever he could reach. The more he kisses, the more sweet moans came from her. She was so sensitive and cute and he just didn't want to stop...

So he didn't even realize what he was doing when he moved his lips to the center of neck and suckled hard just before giving the skin a soft bite. 

"A-Ah-Ow!"

Her cry made his nearly jump off the ground, almost sending her to the floor if it weren't for his hands holding her. But his eyes were wide with concern as he looked at her with worry.

"T-Thornstriker?  Shit, I'm sorry.  I-! I didn't mean to-!"

"It-Ah-!  I-um... It's fine!" Her voice cracked as she bit her lip, something she only did when she was very embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have done." He looked over the reddening mark on her neck.  "I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself better."

"Is..." She finally mustered up another courage to look at him.  "Is... that what Queen Eclipse feels when King Megatron kisses her like that?”

He blinked and titled his head. How the Queen felt? “What do you mean?”

She seemed to be at a loss for words when her entire face lit up. Primus, even her ears were red.

“Thornstriker?”

“I-I…!” Her voice was squeaking again. “I-I might…! D-Does the queen, um… Does… D-Does she like it when-?”

“Thornstriker…” He didn’t mean to interrupt her, but she was way too focused on how other people felt about when things were done to them. Right now, she just needed to worry about what she enjoyed. Or didn’t enjoy. Just because someone liked one thing didn’t mean she had to like it too. “Did _you_ like it?”

“W-What-?”

“Did you like it? When I… bit your neck? Or no?”

She couldn’t seem to find an answer, way too red in the face. Her mouth opened and closed, so at least he knew she was trying to respond, albeit incredibly embarrassed about it. Still, with that sort of reaction, at least he knew he didn’t do something she absolutely hated… But he probably shouldn’t go about nipping her neck again any time soon. Her brother would probably have a heart attack if he saw any bite marks or hickeys on his beloved sister’s neck.

...Huh. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

He kissed her forehead. “If you didn’t like it, I won’t do it again.”

“I-I… I didn’t… hate it…”

“So I can do it again?”

“O-Only if you want to…” She could no longer look his in the eyes, pressing against his chest and burying her face into it.

He had to give a small chuckle to that. She was way too cute… Gently, he titled her chin back up and pressed his lips on hers again. While he wanted to kiss her neck some more, he decided that he would just stick to her lips for now. Get her more relaxed again and not so flushed. Then, once she was comfortable, he would attack her with more neck kisses. Maybe even leave a mark on her neck, if she allowed it.

If only he could see the look on Airstream’s face when he saw it.  


End file.
